my crazy life
by Elmoluva98
Summary: not like the book! Rose is moroi and immortal. she is not strigoi.  What happens when some guardians from the academy come to get her will she accept their offer. If she does will she fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me Rhiannon again. I'm starting a new story but I will still continue soul mates.

Disclaimer: no I don't own vampire academy and it's killing me.

Chapter 1:

My name is Rose Hathaway I am seventeen. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I have curves in all the right places ( or so I've been told) although I have only had a handful of boyfriends. I am immortal and a moroi. I am not a strigoi though. My mom was a moroi and my dad was immortal. I have never met my mom or my dad because my dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me and then after she had me she put me in an adoption center.

I have the power of manifestation which means I can think about something I really want and it will appear. I can manifest people but they only stay for a few seconds. I have tried to manifest my mom a few times but she never appeared. Same with my dad. Around the time when I was thirteen I finally stopped trying to manifest them.

I go to Atlantic Coast High School. I have a best friend/sister named Rhiannon. Her family adopted me when I was five. She has a brother named Ryan who is 8 years old. I call him monster. She has a mom named Jill and a dad named Ben, which I call mom and dad. Her family knows of my powers and what I am. They promised not to tell and they accepted me for who I am.

Me and Rhi, my nickname for her, are heading home right now from school.

When we got there I noticed a town car that I have never seen before.

"Who do you think that is?" I asked Rhi.

"I don't know nobody that I know unless they got a new car." she responded

We quickly headed inside. There were four people inside but only one was talking.

"You have to think about what is in Rosemarie's best interest I mean Rosemarie (my full name.) has a biological sister at the academy." the tall one with shoulder length brown hair said

"I what?" when I said that everyone turned around to face me.

"Miss. Hathaway my name is Dimitri Belikov. We are apart of St. Vladimir academy. It is a school that helps moroi's and dhampirs use their magic and train against strigoi. Plus you have a half sister at the school. You don't have to go but everyone at the academy would be ecstatic to have you."

"Rose would be able to have full contact with us and visit us when she wanted to?" my mom asked

"Of course as long as it's not a school day." The Dimitri man replied.

"Then I have no problem with it as long as Rose says yes." my mom said. My dad gave a nod. Everyone looked at me again.

Well that's it for chapter 1. Sorry for the cliffhanger but now you'll have to come back to read chapter 2 or else you won't find out if Rose says yes or no. Chow for now.

-Rhiannon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for not updating for a couple of days but my friend had some boyfriend issues. Anyway I'm back and better than ever!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy because if I did Christian and Adrian would be mine!

Chapter 2:

This was the biggest decision of my life and I'm only seventeen. Wow this is a great offer. I can learn to find myself against strigoi but I won't get to see my family again. Or not as much as I want to. I also can't think what I would do without Rhiannon. I also have to think about what is best for me and my family. The strigoi wouldn't try to kill them if I weren't here.

"Yes" I mumbled

"What?" Rhiannon screamed

"I have to protect you guys and even if you don't see it me leaving is protecting you guys." I said calmly, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes but not letting them fall.

"How is you leaving protecting us?" she said

"The strigoi aren't going to go after you if I leave. They will leave you guys alone and that's good."

"Just go" said turning away from me slowly walking to my/her mom.

"Excuse me?" I said seriously confused. She stopped walking turning around hurt in her eyes.

" I said just go!" she screamed " Just leave and never come back just go! I hope you know that your no longer part of this family so you can just go and have fun with all the other mythical creatures of the world but you just lost a family and a best friend!" after she finished ranting she ran past me and up the stairs. I went to get her but before I could my mom grabbed my arm.

" Just let her go. You can visit this weekend and I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll ship you your stuff but if you go up there right now you'll never leave and you need to do what's best for you." she said crying and pulling me into a hug. When she pulled away I was pulled into another hug by my dad.

"We'll miss you kiddo." he whispered in my ear.

"I'll miss you too dad." I said when he pulled away. " And you too mom."

"I'll miss you too baby. Promise me you'll visit this weekend."

"I promise." with that I walked to Dimitri who was standing next to the door.

"Well lets go before I never leave" I said.

"Ok" when we were outside Dimitri unlocked the door and I got in followed by two other men and Dimitri and the other man got in the front seats.

My mom, dad, and brother stood at the door waving. When we pulled off I realized that I wouldn't get to see Rhiannon until the weekend. I couldn't believe she would stoop so low to even say that I wasn't part of the family, I understand that she was mad but why say something like that. I guess I must have fallen asleep in the car because when I opened my eyes I saw a huge school.

How was that? Reviews = more chapters. By the way I have a poll on my account.

Chow for now

-Rhiannon


End file.
